reto o muerte
by Zei Ivanov
Summary: YAOI! Kai es rechazado?... Takao acutando raro, no me dedicare a escribir sumary
1. Introducción

Autora: Taiyoo Ivanov

Genero: Drama con un poco de comedia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Beyblade no son de mi propiedad

En esta historia se utilizaran los nombre originales

Kai/ Kai Hiwatari

Tyson Granger/ Takao Kinomiya

Max / Maxwell Mizuahara

Rai/ Raymond Kon

Tala/ Yuriy Ivanov

Etc...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Reto o Muerte  
  
_Introducción  
  
**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Por favor! Dimde por qué!!! Por qué lo haces!!!- trato de acercarse a él pero estaba tan distinto....tan agresivo..... no parecía él, es como si.... si....- te poseyeron....

-Ohh hasta que te diste cuenta!.... espero que entiendas que no es nada personal Kai, solo.... es mi trabajo –sonrió descaradamente mientras lo atacaba con una espada negra, con un dragon incrustado en el mango, pero este dragon negro tenía los ojos de un depredador.... rojos llenos de odio, maldad y ansias de sangre

Kai esquivo los ataques dificlmente, las clases de kendo del abuelo si que había resultado en el moreno, pero no podía rendirse..... no podía por él, era ahora su turno de ayudarlo, de mostrarle que no siempre la obscuridad es tan mala, si la compartes con alguien.... todavía recordaba su último combate, todo su extraño comportamiento comenzó aquel día....

**_Hace un mes..._**  
  
Los gritos de la multitud no se hacían esperar... cada choque de blades era un grito de alegría, dentro de poco se conocería el resultado.... dentro de poco anunciarían quien era el campeón absoluto de Beyblade....... Dranzer presionaba cada vez más y más a Dragoon para salir del plato, pero Takao tenía un az bajo la manga......sin esperar másd Dragoon se dejo empujar para elevarse en un arco y lograr caer encima de Dranzer sacandolo del plato.

-Y EL GANADOR ESSSS...... TAKAO!!!!!

El moreno peliazul sonrió a medias.... camino hasta su oponente levanto la mano para saludar..... esperaba un silencio y una media vuelta de parte de su contricante pero....

-Bien echo

Se escucho en respuesta justo con el choque de dos manos, saludandose.... respetando con placer el uno al otro, esa sería la última batalla donde se verían...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
-Esscuche que te retiras?- el bicolor pregunto en medio de la caminata

-Si.... este fue mi último let it rip

El silencio no se hizo esperar, no era costumbre del bicolor preguntar mucho y el moreno no estaba de animos para hablar

-Iras mañana?

La esperanza todavía no estaba muerta, tenía que convenser al moreno de ir si no lo miraba en el plato no tenía caso ni objeto seguir viviendo más

-Qué?.... a dónde?

-A mi casa, tendremos una celebración, lo recuerdas?

La caminata había acabado, enfrente de ellos tenían el destino final del moreno..... su doyo

-No lo creo.... no lo sé.... ya vere

-Te llamare más tarde para confirmar

-Como quieras –dijo sin más

Se vieron fijamente por mucho tiempo....examinandose..... admirandose, sabiendo que posiblemente sería una de sus últimas visitas..... una despedida prevía...... un último adios..... El bicolor se comenzó a acercar al moreno para besarlo, el cual rechazo moviendo su rostro de lado, con la mirada triste perdida en el suelo.

Llevandose las manos a los bolsillos sonrió amargamente.... diciendo un leve adios se dió la vuelta y puso marcha a su destino final.... "su hogar". El moreno vio como su amigo se iba dejando un rastro ligero de cristales en el suelo...... él lo amaba.... y él le correspondía..... pero si quería hacer su plan bien, tenía que tener a Kai lo más lejos de él

Tristemente sonrió al ver a su amigo alejarse..... su gran amor ahora creía que no le correspondía..... pero que más podía hacer, no quería a lastimar a Kai, pero si le correspondía pronto sería peor para él..... con paso resignado se metió adentro de su doyo, a soportar una vez más las humillasiones de su "familia".  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
**_Cometarios Finales:  
  
_**Bien, aquí esta un fic algo..... triste, a que nadie esperaba que Takao rechazara a Kai verdad?, bien, esta corto la introducción pero espero hacer los capitulos más largos, esperence que hay más sorpresas en el primer capitulo "Las noticias vuelan"


	2. Las noticias vuelan

Reto o Muerte

Capitulo I: Las Noticias Vuelan  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Takao..... por favor, se que me puedes escuchar, lucha contra él!!! Lucha por tu libertad!!! Lucha por el futuro!!

Decía desesperado Kai mientras esquivaba el filo de aquella espada, que pedía a gritos su sangre

-JA! De verdad que eres terco!.... que no entiendes Takao a muerto! El acepto el reto y a muerto!!

-NO! Yo sé que esta ahí, él siempre estará vivo....él siempre vivirá!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1 mes antes....

El segundo lugar de Beyblade tenía mucho en que pensar.... no era de los que se rendía fácilmente, así que de una o de otra maner convencería al moreno de dos cosas la primera y más importante.... convencer a Takao que sea su pareja.... y la segunda pero igual de importante.... que no abandone el beyblade.... aunque claro esa sería más fácil si lo convencía de aceptar ser su pareja....

Acostado en su inmensa cama, sonreía al pensar las muchas cosas que le haría a Takao para que aceptara... –mmmm.... si esa es una muuuyy buena manera si no acepta a la primer..... ojala que no lo haga....- la puerta de su habitación se abrió levemente haciendolo reaccionar, sentandose observo que su mayordomo apareció.... era un viejo sirviente , alto, canudo y con bigote, sus ojos se escondían en las cejas obladas pero todo aquel conjunto daba lugar a una imagen sabía, de cariño y paterna....

-Disculpe que lo moleste joven Kai, pero el joven Mizuahara y el joven Kon lo buscan

-Que suban

Su voz ya no era tan severa, fría y cortante como antes, pero como serlo con aquella luz nacida en la tormenta, aquel angel que le enseño el significado de amar?..... lapuerta se volvió a abrir y un guero y un neko entraron por ella.

-Y lo lograste? –pregunto curioso el neko mientras tomaba asiento en la enorme cama

-No..... no he logrado nada

-Pero.... como es posible que lo deje? –el guero decía impresionado – desde hace días había notado algo extraño pero pense que era mi imaginación.... creen que le paso algo?

-De seguro, ya saben como es él , se guarda las cosas para si mismo –el bicolor se hundió de hombros, lo concía bastante bien para saber estas cosas – siempre es lo mismo se lo guarda y actua como si nada

-Kai.... –el neko llamo la atención del mayor – y... ya se lo confesaste?

El bicolor bajo la mirada, en su rostro se observaba la tristesa.... el neko comprendió el enorme error que había echo, pero.... por qué lo había rechazado?, había escuchado perfectamente cuando Takao le confesó que amaba a Kai... por qué lo habría echo?

-Pero no me rendire...- finalizon con una sonrisa pervertida que saco risas de sus amigos, jamás lo habían visto sonreír tan pervertidamente como esa vez.... y por lo visto no sería la última

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Caminaba entristescido por el pasillo del doyo... otro día más y ya tenía algo nuevo en que pensar, algo que estropearía sus planes.... su padre lo había comprometido con la hija de un maestro de kendo estilo libre y tendría que mudarse al doyo de la muchacha..... dentro de poco tendría 18 años y etndría que casarse con ella.... que más podía hacer que acatar con desganos una orden más...

La muchacha se llamaba Yulyna Takedake, no era fea pero no la amaba.... además..... sis gustos eran..... "diferentes" o anormales como lo llamaban sus familiares.... hoy en la noche vendría ella y su padre a presentarse y a la misma hora estaba la fiesta que daría Kai... la fiesta de despedida para él.... que ironía una fiesta para él en donde no estaría...

Hace pocos momentos había ido a pedir permiso para ir a la mansión de Kai.... se lo habían dado... pero con una condición.... tendría que ir después de la presentación... y con ella

=RINGGGG RRIIINNGGG=

-Doyo Kinomiya? Takao al habla

-Takao, habla Kai ya decidiste?

-Si... ire.... pero llegare con media hora de retraso....y además.... ire acompañado

-....oh... y de quién?... de Hitoshi?

-No...

-Entonces?

-Takao?

-...... de alguien

-.... ya veo.... bien como quieras, pero vendrás?

-Ya te dije que si Kai

-Y.... como vendrás?

-Caminando supongo....

-Mando a traerte?

-No...

-Y vestido? –Takao se extraño con esa pregunta...

-Para que quieres saber?

-Ehh... solo para avisar a la guardia nada más

-... no lo sé... no he visto ese detalle. Talvez con unos pantalones negros, una polera blanca y una camisa azul encima

-Y tu gorra?

-eh?... no, no la llevare esta vez

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

4.59pm

mansión Hiwatari

Los 3 bladebreaquers terminaban de arreglar el salón para la fiesta de despedida del moreno

-Entonces se vendrá?

-Eso me dijo –respondío al neko –pero vendrá con alguien

-De quién?

-Ni idea Max, solo me dijo que de alguien

-Y para que le preguntaste lo de la ropa Kai!!! Eres un echii!!!

-Hey! Tengo derecho a soñar!!

-Bien ya calmense, todos los equipos vendrán y lo que era una reunión de despediad delos bladebreaquers se a convertido en una fiesta de despedida para Tyson de todos los equipos

-Michell casi muere cuando le conte, pero cuando llame a los demás me contaron que ya sabían, eso si que es rápidez para distribuir los rumores

-Ya callense mejor apresuremonos, que falta poco para que venga

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Comentarios Fianles:

Bien no me salió el final que esperaba pero yo digo que esta bien así, los veo en el siguiente capitulo "Una sorpresa para los beyluchadores"


End file.
